1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the composition of software applications, and more particularly, to automated composition of flow-based applications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Automated planning can be used to create composite applications in compositional architectures such as web services and stream processing. The applications may be processing graphs composed of smaller modular components such as service invocations, data processing operators, or other (smaller) processing graphs.